Exemplary embodiments herein broadly related to tailgates, and more particularly relate to a tailgate synchronizer for coordinating mechanical communications between handles and locking assemblies in a tailgate.
One known tailgate synchronizer coordinates mechanical communications between first and second handles mounted to a tailgate and first and second lock assemblies that selectively lock the tailgate to a vehicle body. This known tailgate synchronizer includes a first lock assembly actuator lever rotatably mounted to the tailgate and a second lock assembly actuator lever rotatably mounted to the tailgate. The first lock assembly actuator lever is selectively moveable by the first handle and the second lock assembly actuator lever is selectively moveable by the second handle.
The first lock assembly actuator lever is connected to the first lock assembly so that the first lock assembly actuator lever unlocks the first lock assembly when sufficiently moved by the first handle. The second lock assembly actuator lever is connected to the second lock assembly so that the second lock assembly actuator lever unlocks the second lock assembly when sufficiently moved by the second handle. Advantageously, the first handle is always fully moveable but only selectively able to sufficiently move the first lock assembly actuator lever. Likewise, the second handle is always fully moveable but only selectively able to sufficiently move the second lock assembly actuator lever. An example of such a known tailgate synchronizer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,422, expressly incorporated herein by reference.